


Always Needed Him

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie tells the truth. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Needed Him

"I..."

She falters, sighs, then speaks with a voice that is rough with emotion. 

"I just need someone who won't give up when loving me gets hard..."

"Darling."

John exhales the word, steps to pull her closer, folding her against him and stroking her hair softly even as her breath catches. 

"I'm not going anywhere... I don't want you alone, I want you with me... loved."

His voice catches even as he speaks. 

"I won't leave you. Ever."


End file.
